


You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, F/M, FTM Victor Nikiforov, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Victor’s Pink Cadillac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “Hi yourself.”Victor hummed to himself, eyes shamelessly raking over Yuuri, tapping on his chin.“I-is something wrong?”“No, nothing at all,” he paused, as they began walking down the corridor, “you’re just so gorgeous.”Yuuri giggled nervously, face the color of Victor’s gaudy Cadillac as she slid into it where it was parked on the curb.——-I’m terrible at summaries pls give me chance





	You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this on Valentine’s Day like the lonely sucker I was, wishing it was summer. 
> 
> I ironically finished it in July. 
> 
> Title is from Halsey’s Colors because I’ve ran out of title ideas so if you can think of a better one comment below I’ll give you a shout out hehe

Yuuri shouldn’t be so nervous, but she is. 

Sure, she’s had a crush on Victor since the first grade, even back when he was Victoria. 

But  _ this,  _ this is something different. 

They were  _ dating  _ now. She still couldn’t believe her luck, bumping into Victor while frantically running across the Wayne State campus late for class. 

They both had grown up together in the tiny sea-side town of Hasetsu. They’d been really close friends, Victor telling Yuuri all the juicy gossip over snacks everyday after school. Victor announced at the age of thirteen to anyone and everyone that would listen that Victoria was dead,that he had been Victor all along. Yuuri, only nine at the time, didn’t really understand yet, but before she had a chance to ask him, Victor’s family moved back to St.Petersburg. 

They hadn’t seen each other since hugging goodbye in the airport all those years ago, but here they are now;

_ dating  _ in Detroit of all places, ten years later. 

Tonight was their third date, and Yuuri was shitting herself fussing over her bob of jet black hair. 

Victor wouldn’t tell her where they were going, but their best friends, Phichit and Chris, were joining them as a double date. 

It was July, and Victor had hinted just enough that Yuuri would need sunscreen so she assumed they’d be outside where it’s hot. So Yuuri went for a mid-thigh length white sundress that had little blue cherry blossoms on it, plopping a large sun hat on her head after carefully putting her contacts in. She was strapping on some white wedges when her doorbell rang, announcing Victor’s arrival. 

Opening the front door, Yuuri let out a woosh of air, the image of Victor standing in the hallway becoming one of her favorites. He had his shoulder length silver locks in a messy bun at the back of his head, showing off the black dyed roots with the fringe on his face. The obnoxiously neon yellow shorts he was wearing were so short they were nearly booty shorts on his mile long legs. Paired with a simple green and yellow Wayne state muscle shirt, Victor looked like a typical frat boy- Ray Bans included. 

“Hi,” Victor said, pushing his sunglasses up and on top of his head. He had a goofy smile on his face that made Yuuri’s legs feel like jelly already. 

Maybe the heels weren’t such a good idea-she hasn’t even left the apartment yet. 

“Hi yourself.” 

Victor hummed to himself, eyes shamelessly raking over Yuuri, tapping on his chin. 

“I-is something wrong?”

“No, nothing at all,” he paused, as they began walking down the corridor, “you’re just so gorgeous.” 

Yuuri giggled nervously, face the color of Victor’s gaudy Cadillac as she slid into it where it was parked on the curb. 

The top was down, wind whipping the ribbon on her hat as they drove through the city. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked hopefully as she glanced at Victor’s steady hands signal for a left turn.

They were nearly at the edge of the city now, sun 

threatening to start setting on them. 

Victor glanced at his date, sideways smirk growing at the familiar pout on her lips. He had put a ball cap on to help manage his hair and was thankful that he did. As he slid his right hand until it was clasped in her left, Victor could feel his face warp into a lovesick expression, unable to contain himself this close to Yuuri. 

“We are almost there! I can tell I’m wearing your patience thin but the surprise will be worth it!” 

Ten minutes later Victor was pulling over at an odd spot on the side of the highway. There were many cars parked on the side of the road but for what, Yuuri couldn’t figure out. 

Her date hopped out of the car, scuttling to the other side to open her door before she could do so herself. 

Yuuri could feel her heart thud at the gesture while watching Victor leaned over and grab a few blankets stowed in the back seat. 

When they locked eyes again, Yuuri raised an eyebrow in question, still confused as to what Victor had planned. 

He out right  _ snorted _ at her expression, covering his mouth immediately afterwards in embarrassment as Yuuri dissolved in giggles. 

The sun was just beginning to set, painting everything gold, taking Yuuri’s breath away as a patch of beach came into view as they walked hand in hand through the conifers lining the highway. 

The sun stretched itself across the lake like a mirror, bringing tears to Yuuri’s eyes from the brightness and the beauty of it. Victor’s eyes watered too, but he wasn’t looking at the sun in the sky, but the sun right next to him. Her lashes looked like they were dipped in honey as they batted, guards to irises of liquid gold. Yuuri’s skin felt like a dream, soft and smooth as Victor skimmed his fingertips across golden hues. 

When Yuuri’s eyes met his he felt like a man burning alive, reveling in the feeling even as he ripped his hand from her cheek, having foolishly given in to his maddening drive to touch to  _ feel,  _ to  _ love.  _

He could tell she was nervous (quite frankly he was too) and did not know what to do about it. So, he thought he’d surprise her.

Victor stopped dead in his tracks, at the cusp of sand yet still in the trees to give them privacy. Yuuri stopped too with a jerk, hands still bound as she slowly turned around to look at him. She was met with a soft expression, his face fond as he brought his hand back up to her cheek getting closer to her. It seemed as though the world stopped, neither of them breathing as their hearts threatened to leap out of their chests. 

It happened slowly, like the strike of midnight on NYE. Eyes closed as they touched foreheads before he turned his head just slightly, pecking her on the cheek. Yuuri felt like a live wire, electrified by the sweetness of it all, heart ballooning. When Victor moved to pull back, she dug her hands in his hair, making it waterfall from its place as their eyes met. 

Although this was their third date, Victor had been truthfully holding back, wanting to pace things with Yuuri. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Yuuri would initiate their first kiss but here she was, eyelashes fluttering as she held him down at her height. 

Even in her wedges he still had to lean down as their lips met. Kissing her was easy as breathing, her cherry blossom lips pressed against his, the cute little sigh she made when he tipped her head back a little for more. God help him, he was already addicted. Smiling more than kissing after a few beats they both reluctantly pulled away, Victor letting go of Yuuri’s hips where they had wondered. 

“I’d say get a room but...if there was a room we’d already be in it.” 

Yuuri squeaked and hid behind Victor at the startling rasp. Peeking around her chuckling date, there she saw Phichit standing there with a taller man. 

“Hi, I’m Christophe but you can call me Chris” the taller of the pair introduced himself to Yuuri before Phichit practically knocked her over in excitement. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit squealed catching his best friend in a tight hug. 

“Peach!” 

“It’s been so long-“ the two said in unison breaking off in giggles. 

Yuuri pulled back, giddy from her friend’s contagious attitude “this is Victor,” she gestured to the silver haired man beside her. 

“It’s nice to meet you” the Russian greeted him excitedly.

“Nice to finally meet you in person! Although, Yuuri has talked about you so much and shown me so many pictures of you I feel like I practically know you already.” 

Right then and there Yuuri hoped the sun would just vaporize her into a million tiny pieces….just... _ poof! _

“Oh has she now?”

Victor squeezed her hand from where they were interlaced, jumping a bit at a sudden burst of noise from up ahead. 

“The movie must be starting now, let’s hurry back to our spot so you two can join us.”

Yuuri followed the pair, snuggling into Victor’s side as she wondered what her new friend was talking about. 

They walked a few paces and when the trees cleared, there it was, the location of Victor’s surprise date. 

Bed sheets that had seen better days gently rolled in the air like the ripples in the lake behind them as the perfect faces of movie stars waltzed across them. They were nailed to what had to have been an old billboard that was now pitched deep into sand on this patch of beach. 

Yuuri was in awe as she was lead to wear Phichit and his boyfriend had laid out a blanket in the sand. She hadn’t even known a place like this existed in Detroit. Yuuri watched as Victor spread their blanket across the sand. It reminded her of fine Himalayan pink salt with the way the sky was splashed with hues of rose and lilac. 

The group of friends were situated towards the edge of the sparse crowd. This hidden jewel of a water side theater was a secret of Creative Media majors at Wayne State and everyone was allowed only one “plus one” to close friends. Thankfully Chris was going for directing and Phichit filmography so Yuuri and Victor were as welcome as anybody else. 

Finally settled in, Victor sighed from where his girl was laid against his torso, sitting between his parted legs to watch the movie; it was Titanic. 

“You don’t like this movie?” Yuuri asked, looking up from where she’d leaned her head against his shoulder. She was nipping at her bottom lip- afraid Victor would have a terrible time on their date now. 

“No, no it’s not that...it’s just…” he trailed off, mesmerized at the way her eyes twinkled in this lighting. 

He looked away, blush visible despite the cast of a pink sun, “...it’s just so romantic and sad?” 

Yuuri hummed only half relieved. She turned her face slightly, leaving a kiss on the side of Victor’s neck along with a smudge of lipstick. Yuuri pulled away quickly though, having completely gotten carried away. She didn’t get far though, Victor wrapping her up in his strong arms and snuggling her close. 

Being pressed up against each other though had its….consequences. They’d barely gotten to the dance scene when Yuuri noticed that she felt something poking against her lower back. She couldn’t tell what it was though, so she shifted and then realized  _ it was Victor’s bulge _ . 

It both frightened and delighted her that they really were sitting so close together: her and  _ Victor.  _ Yuuri started sweating bullets and clenching her thighs from where they were crossed on the blanket. She felt sparks of arousal start in her stomach. The Japanese woman would be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized before of the two of them in between the sheets. 

_ Now isn’t the time _ , she told herself. 

They were in public, not only that, this was their third date- they hadn’t had time to disguise  _ that. _

Yuuri was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt fingers skating down her thick thighs. She looked up at Victor, checking to see if he had somehow heard her thoughts, but he was innocently watching the movie. 

However, what his hands had slowly begun doing was not innocent in the slightest. 

Yuuri’s dress had risen when she’d sat down, exposing the lower half of the tops of her thighs which was more leg than she usually showed but it was alright, it was getting dark. But now Victor seemed to have a keen interest in her thighs and Yuuri, poor Yuuri, didn’t know what to do about it. 

He leaned over slightly, rubbing palms from her knee up to mid thigh, over and over as if she was an instrument. With each pass he got slightly higher until Victor asked her “Is this okay,” in the raspiest voice she’d ever heard from him. 

She nodded quickly and quietly, still very much aware of Phichit and Chris being the closest people to them about five feet away. She uncrossed her legs, unable to resist herself as she pointedly ground against his bulge. He hissed in her ear, hands scraping his nails up porcelain thighs. 

“ _ Mmmm _ Yuuri~” he purred into her neck before he took a chance and nipped at it. 

“ _ Yes? _ ” 

“If you feel uncomfortable at any time…” he  _ finally  _ ran one of his hands up her dress, “just tell me okay? I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you aren’t having a good time then I’m not either.” 

He cupped one of his big hands over the fleshiest part of her thigh right where her thigh and hip meet. 

“ _ Okay,”  _ she breathily agreed. 

She was  _ sure  _ he could probably feel the heat of her- how wet she was from how close his hand was. Yuuri held her breath watching Kate Winslet's red curls bounce on screen. 

Yuuri didn’t care that they were in public as it was dark now. Besides, she was sure Phichit and Chris were up to something on their own from where they were cocooned together in the sand. She was ready for Victor to do whatever he wanted to her. It was driving her mad with how much she wanted him but all he was doing was holding her thigh and watching the movie and Yuuri was having none of that. 

She moved her hands slowly from where they were lying at her sides, squeezing the highest part of her date’s thigh that she could reach, and snaked the other up her own dress. 

She rested her hand on top of Victor’s, getting goosebumps from where he let out a whoosh of air, before slowly coaxing him to move his hand. 

She placed his hand right in front of it, letting him decide if he wanted to lay his hand there while also giving him permission at the same time. 

Yuuri dared to look up to gauge his expression. Big mistake. 

He was no longer focused on the movie, staring at her as though she hung the stars above them herself. It made her shamelessly wetter, sighing softly as he leant down to touch foreheads. 

They were about to cross a line here, one they were sure would change everything. 

Victor had the delight of watching Yuuri’s pupils blow themselves out as he gently cupped her. She was hot in his hand, lace underwear on the verge of being completely destroyed already. 

Yuuri closed her eyes, giving a soft sigh as to not take away anybody’s attention from Jack and Rose on the screen. They were at the part where she asks him to “sketch me like one of your French girls.” 

Victor kissed her as he teased the edge of her underwear with his fingers. He could feel the baby smoothness of her lips, making himself groan and twitch with arousal. He pulled his hand away just a smidge to prove that Yuuri was in fact pressing herself into him. 

She whined lowly in her throat, moving her hips to better press herself into his hand again which only made Victor giggle and Yuuri blush. 

“ _ Is this what you want? _ ” He whispered in her ear as he ground his pelvis against her ass and slipped two of his long fingers into her underwear from the side. 

“ _ Yes”  _

He ran his fingers up and down along her slit, feeling how absolutely soaked she was. Victor teased her, making her knees shake as they both pretended to watch the movie as to not draw any attention. 

He dipped a finger down, feeling her honeywell where she was the sweetest (and now dripping from). She squeezed her thighs together, trapping his arm as she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. 

Victor giggled with the crowd, them at the movie, he at Yuuri before he slowly began to slip his digit into her. 

She slapped a hand over her mouth and nodded before he could even ask if she was okay.

Encouraged, he flicked his wrist as he pumped his finger in and out of her tightness before adding a second digit. Yuuri was beside herself torn between grinding backwards and forwards. 

He started to scissor her from the inside, stretching her out this way and that  _ teasing  _ her G spot regularly. 

“ _ Victor,”  _ she let her hand drop just a moment. 

“Yes Yuuri?” 

The smaller of the two felt a flash of both eros and agape run through the pit of her belly as she spread her legs further apart and said, “I think you're really-  _ ah-  _ lovely.” 

Victor stopped all his movement, pretty sure he didn’t even breathe. He came to though seconds later gliding in a third finger as he started to fuck in harder. 

“Well Yuuri,” he stretched his hand, thumb easily able to reach her clit from where the rest of his fingers were buried inside of her, “I think you’re lovely too.”

Yuuri had to hold her breath to keep the absolute scream threatening to break out of her chest as Victor went to work on her clit. He rubbed it in different directions and pressures, making Yuuri see two Leonardo DiCaprio’s as she went cross eyed with tears in her eyes. 

She was close, feeling like she was about to be sucked over the edge of Niagra Falls. Knowing his date was about to cum, Victor being Victor, finally  _ finally  _ pressed in to Yuuri’s g spot at the same time that he rubbed at her clit just the right way to send her into the depths of an orgasm. 

The stars seemed brighter, impossibly shining through her eyelids where she’d closed them, nose buried in Victor’s neck. There was a ringing in her ears accompanied by the serenade of crickets chirping in the woods. 

Yuuri could feel Victor laying dozens of kisses wherever he could reach from the way she was vibrating with aftershocks in his arms. 

It was ten minutes before she could talk, and when she did it was two simple words:  _ car, now.  _

Getting up was a struggle and a half. Yuuri’s legs were like jello and her cursed wedges were not helping. Victor scooped her up into a piggy back ride to ensure she wouldn’t fall. They left their things there, entrusting them with Phichit and Chris. 

The way back to the car seemed shorter than the way they came in, or maybe it was Victor’s brisk pace from the way Yuuri was shamelessly leaving hickies all over his neck. 

He plopped her gently into the back seat, hurrying to the driver’s side to put his roof up. 

Once the roof was up to give them some form of privacy Victor wiggles himself into the back seat, long hair falling in his face. 

He laid on top of Yuuri, softly kissing her. She smiled, clearly very much still on cloud 9, flipping them so she was on top. Yuuri wasted no time keeping in mind that they  _ were still in public.  _

She pulled Victor’s tiny shorts down, fingers playing with the elastic band on his boxers before making eye contact to make sure what she was doing was alright. 

Yuuri felt hot all over at the look Victor was giving her combined with how fucked out he looked. His mouth was slightly open letting out tiny gasps of air, lips swollen and the color of cherries in spring from her lipstick. There were blooming love bites up and down his neck, peppered with red wax. Victor’s hair was the color of starlight from where it was spread out over white leather. 

“ _ Please?”  _ he asked breathlessly wanting nothing more than Yuuri to touch him. 

She took a deep breath, but when she tried to continue she couldn’t move her fingers. 

Her blood ran cold as her anxiety knocked on her chest as it sometimes does. 

“I-I’m afraid,” she admitted, “I’ve never…I don't want to mess up.” 

Victor smiled, slipping a finger under her chin for her to look at him. 

“You won’t mess up sweetling, if something doesn’t feel…right...I’ll be sure to tell you.” 

He hummed in question, wanting to make sure that she knows he understands her. 

“Promise?” She kissed his hand. 

“Promise.” 

Yuuri sighed, relaxing as she slowly pulled off his underwear. She picked up his prosthetic and carefully placed it in the front seat, running her fingers through sparse pubic hair. She repeated the motion making Victor shiver and moan. 

He was slick, his natural smell taking over Yuuri’s senses as she kissed along his happy trail. She bent those mile long legs up at an angle, unable to wait to get her mouth on him. 

She pulled at his skin, exposing the swollen tip. It was larger than what she’d ever seen, fully erect. 

“ _ Victor,”  _ she called his name, “can I please suck your cock?” 

He whined like a broken man, nodding furiously as he sat up on his elbows to watch. 

She spread him out wide, the swollen nub sticking out obscenely. Yuuri used the tip of her tongue at first, testing the waters. 

She licked around the base of it where it protruded from Victor’s body. He seemed to like it, body jackknifing on the back seat as he keened. 

Yuuri pulled back, gathering some slick on her tongue moaning at the taste. She flicked her tongue at the very tip where the bundle of nerves lie under a hood. 

“ _ Yuuri, fuck- it’s good” _

Encouraged, she applied more pressure with her tongue, not knowing what Victor liked. If she could tell anything from the moan he let out though, she thinks he likes the harder licks. 

Yuuri chanced a look around through the windows, checking for any people passing by. With what she was about to do, she knew her date would absolutely  _ scream. _

The movie must’ve still been going as no cars had left since they got in the Cadillac. 

_ Perfect _

Yuuri sort of let drool pool in her mouth, knowing it’ll drive Victor crazy. She kissed around his sensitive spot, teasing with her tongue until she got back to the top. Yuuri stuck her tongue out before dragging it across the swollen tip with a ton of pressure, lifting the hood and exposing the bundle of nerves. 

_ “Ah, ah Yuuri babbyyy”  _

Victor’s legs shook and began to rise off the seat as Yuuri used her mouth. She wrapped her mouth around the entire nub and sucked, pulling a throaty yell mixed with some Russian from Victor. 

Yuuri started lathing her hot wet tongue around it while keeping up the suction. Victor had begun to pull at her jet black hair, legs thrashing about as Yuuri pushed him towards the edge. 

“ _ Don’t stop, shit Yuuri please don’t ever fucking stop!”  _

Finally his body seized up, legs locking around Yuuri’s neck as he rode wave after wave of euphoria. He eventually came to, apologetically bringing Yuuri to eye level with him where he’d slid off of his elbows onto the white leather seat. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He panted. 

“No,” she smiled, a new twinkle in her eye. 

“ _ You my dear will be the death of me _ .”

They kissed back and forth, Victor dying with the taste on Yuuri’s lips until they crashed. 

The next morning when they both sheepishly untangled themselves and crawled out of the backseat on shaky legs they noticed a note sitting on the hood. 

Yuuri recognized Phichit’s scrawl. 

_ We have your things ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
